Certain applications require high-temperature, hermetic sealing of ceramic parts, e.g., a ceramic container with a cover, and/or seals that are capable of withstanding exposure to high temperatures. One design challenge that has been encountered with sealants for such applications relates to the ability to form and/or maintain a hermetic seal at extreme temperatures. For example, certain materials that are a potential match for a specific container material in terms of physical properties (e.g., coefficient of thermal expansion), and which might form a satisfactory adhesive bond, may not form a satisfactory hermetic seal during a high temperature application.
In addition, operating conditions may require exposure to oxidizing conditions (e.g., air), which eliminates the use of most metals, leaving only expensive noble metal options such as gold, silver, palladium, and platinum.
In addition, certain applications require sealing a container in a vacuum or in atmospheric pressure. However, operating conditions may change over time, where it would be desirable for the sealant to maintain a hermetic seal over a wide range of pressures.
It would thus be advantageous to provide compositions for forming a hermetic seal, and methods by which two parts may be sealed to one another that is capable of withstanding high temperatures, oxidizing environments, and/or over a range of pressure.